Glirira Mithlothdal
Glirira Mithlothdal is a gentle and graceful blonde warrior whose relatively tall frame that makes her an imposing sight amongst the Guardians of the Tree. She is often seen with her long haired bound, and her slender atlethic frame in armoured plate, with a bow, a shield, and bearing a pair of swords, one larger than the other. No doubt hidden amongst her combat garb is another utility blade or even a handaxe. Surprisingly powerful for an elf, Glirira's trademark in combat is still her speed, and she is able to summon truly stunning bursts of it at times, while remaining impossibly graceful. Personality This is not to say that combat takes up a lot of Glirira's life. She is a gentle, patient lady at heart, more at ease tending a flower garden than wielding a blade. In fact, working as a guardian is something she does as almost a hobby these days, mostly when any of the lands near whichever forest she decided to make her present home was affected by some unfortunate calamity, or if the temple summoned the veteran guardian. When such things happened, Glirira is swift to respond. It was expected...After all, she was swift to respond to everything that was possibly hostile, the exact opposite of her usual slow and cautious approach to most things in life. She is proud to be part of the order, having struggled mightily to gain acceptance in a high elf dominated group of individuals.. However, at the moment, Glirira spends most of her time as a wanderer of the forest, something of a warden, keeping the wilds safe and free, and making sure other races travelling or living near it respected the forest, taking only what they need, and giving back when they can. It is something she has been doing since her days as a young forester of the more secluded wood elven people. Ranger work was a duty passed down from generation to generation, and it was the epitome of wood elven society to be part of that elite group. The best rangers amongst the wood elves, and their even more autonomous wild elf cousins were the ferocious defenders of the forest known as the Wildrunners. Glirira the ranger was of these, the highest of the wood elven clans, and more fond of freedom this gave her than the structured life of a paladin. Amongst her own people, she is more esteemed, and has risen high amongst the loosely structured band of forest defenders. As such, Glirira feels pulled to both of her occupations, even to the point of focusing her practice on achieving the various physical abilities required by each path that she has has forgone Paladin spell training with the order, or the more informal teachings of her Ranger peers on harnessing the power of the forest into magic. A small part of her is painfully aware that it had taken a miracle and a half for her to be able to follow both of her chosen paths, and never be forced to choose one in favour of the other. Still, even with decades of experience behind her, the patient warrior continues to struggles against the pressures put on her by the one foe she could not smite with one swift strike... Category:Wood Elf Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Khyorgan